


Every Piece Of Fuzz

by Khylara



Series: Mania [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Another heart to heart conversation between the boys.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Mania [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585624
Kudos: 8





	Every Piece Of Fuzz

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Hold Me Tight Or Don't"

"Refill?"

Patrick looked up from his laptop and smiled. "I think I past the limit awhile ago but thanks." He watched Pete pour coffee into his waiting cup before picking it up and taking an appreciative sip. "Speaking of which...should I ask how much you've had?"

"Probably not." Pete walked back into the kitchen. "Want anything else? I think there's cookies left."

"I'm good."

Pete came back out a moment later, munching on a cookie as he sat down next to Patrick. "Are you some place where you can stop?" he asked, waving a hand at the computer. "Or am I interrupting things?"

"You're not. I was done awhile ago. I just had to catch up on my e-mail." Shutting it off, Patrick slipped it under the couch for safekeeping. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." They shared a kiss. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." At Pete's skeptical look Patrick heaved a sigh. "Really. you don't have to keep asking me."

"I think I do," Pete countered, a serious look on his own face. at Patrick's confused expression, he shrugged. "You don't say. That's not a bad thing. Most of the time, the days go by and I know you're okay and not taking too many hits from your memories. It's just...I like to keep track. You know?" Reaching out, he took the singer's hand in his and kissed his fingers. "You've had a rough couple of months."

Patrick squeezed his fingers. "It hasn't been all bad. You've helped with a lot of it."

Pete smiled. "Well...that's my job. To pull you back together when your stitches come loose."

"And you do a very good job at it." Patrick bit his lip and continued. "Just...if I act frozen sometimes, it's not you."

"I know. Like I said, rough couple months." Pete slid his arm around Patrick's shoulder. "I'm just glad you made it through in one piece and with all your stuffing intact."

"As well as I could, considering everything." Patrick leaned into the embrace. "I know near the end I was pretty comatose."

"We both were with the album and all the publicity and the tour besides. It's a wonder we both didn't come down off things more fried than we were." Pete began trailing his fingers through Patrick's bright hair. "But that's all over for a little while at least."

"The rest, too," Patrick said, thinking of his recent court date, the papers signed and everything in between. "I've been thinking about all that a lot lately, actually."

"Have you?" Pete asked softly. "What did you come up with?"

Patrick was silent for a long moment. "There was a lot wrong with my marriage before everything blew up in my face and I stopped pretending that everything was okay. With Elisa...we were lovers and confidants...but never friends. I think that's what a lot of the trouble was."

"Too much too fast," Pete said with a nod of his own. "Ash and I were like that. One minute we were saying hello and the next we were standing in front of her father saying our wedding vows." He shook his head. "Made my head spin."

"I remember." Patrick paused. "It's different now, with you. I can't describe how." He let out a contented little sigh. "But it's nice. You know?"

"I definitely know." Pete smiled. "And it's different because I love you."

"I love you, too." They came together in another kiss.

Both men settled back against the pillows. "So...want to watch a movie?" Pete asked as he picked up the remote. "There's a "Star Wars" marathon on later, I think." He watched as Patrick smothered a yawn with the back of his hand. "Although...you look like you could use a nap. I know you haven't been sleeping well."

"Too much on my mind lately," Patrick said as he moved closer. "Can we just...can you just hold me tight? That might help."

"As tight as you want," Pete said softly, his heart swelling with affection for the man in his arms. "Here. Get comfortable." Pulling the afghan over them both, Pete settled Patrick's head against his chest. "There. Get some rest, baby." 

Snuggling close, Patrick smiled and closed his eyes. He was asleep a moment later.

Just before he drifted off, Pete couldn't help thinking about how tangled up his life had become. _I wonder how our story will end,_ he mused as he brushed a kiss against Patrick's forehead. Happily, he decided. And not any time soon. 


End file.
